Twisted stuff
by Akihiko86
Summary: It wasn't just for show when Shion had told her that Yayoi was some into pretty twisted stuff. Akane could believe that now. She would never doubt the blond hacker again.*fixed the name thing...sorry about that :P*


**Hello! I tried my hand at Yuri. I just love girls. Long live Yuri! Long live Psycho-pass and the Yayoi Shion CANON couple. :D Remember, English is not my first language. Please be kind with the grammar and spelling mistakes. :D Yuri, PWP, lemons, smut. All that good stuff.**

It wasn't just for show when Shion had told her that Yayoi was some into pretty twisted stuff. Akane could believe that now. She would never doubt the blond hacker again.

* * *

><p>It was pretty late when Akane finished typing the report on the Kazumi case that Unit 1 had been on the last few days. Pretty gross stuff. It rarely got to Akane, but those murders were particularly gruesome. She had been on edge ever since everyone went back to their quarters. She looked at her watch, it's was 1:45 AM. It was so late already? She didn't feel like going back home, only to show up in just 5 hours later, also, she was way too tired to go back home. Her eyes were already closing, she was exhausted. The logical course of action was to sleep at the office.<p>

She remembered that Karanomori-san had a couch in her office. That was good enough. Akane dragged her feet to her colleague's office, used her ID badge to enter the room and crashed face first on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Stop, please! I swear to god, I heard something!" the blonde whispered.<p>

"Do your worst," Yayoi answered as she put on the gag on her lover mouth, "I'm nearly not done with you."

Shion tried to protest but she only could emit muffled sounds. Yayoi gave a satisfied smirk and kissed her over the cloth. Her hand ran down from her lover chin down to her breast in a slow cruel fashion. She made sure not to brush her nipple. Shion let out a grunt of frustration. Yayoi made sure the bonds on her arms and knees were tight enough so she couldn't wiggle out of it. Why would she? Shion didn't mind being tied up. She liked it. She liked how Yayoi sneaked up on her and subdued her with her assertive yet delicate hands.

She was playing her like an instrument. She had been an authorized artist after all.

Yayoi solidly grabbed a handful of blond hair and lower her lover's head onto the floor, exposing her back and generous buttocks.

"What a nice view." She said, expressionless, as she run a finger down the blonde's spin.

She smacked the plump button and Shion let out a muffled moan. Yayoi position herself behind Shion. Her pussy was dripping wet already. She had to refrain herself not to taste her lover. Yayoi herself was feeling her own juice soaking through her pants. Yet another pair of panties ruined by Shion. She made a mental note to begging to charge her.

The raven-haired enforcer ran her tongue from the tip of one cheek to the tied up inner knee while her hands were firmly grabbing her tights, she glanced at her lover's flushed face. Her eyes were as wet as her pussy, saliva dropping from her mouth. She was trying to say something.

"FFFFFF-MMMMMHHHH" the blonde tried to say.

"What is it Karanomori-san? You need something?" Yayoi bit on her thigh.

"FFFFFFFOFFFF-MMMMMMHHHHH" Shion tried to scream at her lover.

"Ah-ah! I can't work in peace with all that noise"

Yayoi eyed the aching pussy squeezed between generous thighs and let out a sigh. "Oh well, I have tried." Her left hand delicately searched for Shion's clit and started rubbing it softly. Shion's body started to shake under Yayoi's touch, she moaned and sighed loudly.

Yayoi slipped two fingers from her right hand into Shion. Her whole body jolted with pleasure. She had lifted her head up to try to see the enforcer's expression. She liked to see her stoic face distortion by pleasure. Yayoi started pounding hard, putting her whole body into the motion. Shion's wall was getting tighter and tighter and…

Both woman froze. The door of Shion's office had opened and they saw from the corner of their eyes a small wobbling silhouette coming their way. They recognised Inspector Tsunemori right away… but it seems she didn't even noticed them, she came crashing face first on the couch. Two meters away from the very spot on the floor they were fucking on.

Both woman hold their breath, watching as the petit inspector felt asleep, oblivious to the whole scene that was occurring right next to her. Not a minute as passed before they head small snoring sounds and sigh from the couch.

Shion gave a panicked look to Yayoi, her hand still buried in her pussy. Yayoi flashed a very rare grin to her lover and put a finger, dripping of juices, over her lips.

"Shhh" she whispered with mischievous look in her eyes.

Shion's eyebrow's twitched. She wasn't really planning on resuming…right? That was way too risky… right? She knew her lover better than that. She liked twisted, deviant game. She was at her mercy, she had no other choice but to play.

The blonde was watching for any signs of life coming from Tsunemori when she felt the hot wetness of her lover's tongue exploring her folds, searching wantonly for her clit as she resumed fucking her as hard as before with her right hand. That was just not fair. She had to remain silence to make sure not to wake up Akane-chan.

Yayoi was sucking on her clit with vigor and Shion had to bite down her gag not to scream in delight. Yayoi undid her belt messily and unzipped her pants with her left hand. This was pleasing her to no ends. She glanced at Tsunemori's peaceful face and a heat wave took her. She stopped Shion's ministrations to take her pants and blazer off. The blonde looked furiously at her.

Yayoi took off her panties and threw on Shion's face. She heard a low splashing sound and she almost laughed. Shion let out a surprised sound, and let out a low chuckled.

"mmm" Yayoi heard.

She quickly untied Shion's knees and she flipped her on her back. She straddled herself and rubbed her wet pussy on one of her lover's leg. She took her again with two fingers, thrusting deep and quick in a regular, almost mechanical, fashion.

Yayoi's felt once again the inner wall of her lover tighten, she laid on her lover, roughly took out her gag and shoved her tongue down Shion's throat. Shion moan deeply in her lover's mouth. Her whole body started to jerk as she came hard, hot liquid dripped on the floor. When the kiss was broken, she whispered, painting heavily:

"Yayoi, let me lick your pussy, for the love of god!"

She didn't have to be asked twice, she turned around and lowered her ass onto Shion's face. A hungry, hot mouth took her with such vigor that she covered her mouth to repress her moaning. She looked at Inspector Tsunemori.

To her surprise, she saw a pair of wide brown eyes staring at her. Yayoi started rocking her basin back and forth on Shion's mouth; her arm was still tied up she had to help her a bit. The blonde was sucking on her clit, twisting her labia and stuffing her nose into her depth with such skill that Yayoi let out high pitch cry and came, looking Tsunemori straight in the eyes.

She collapse on top of the blonde, painting. Eyes closed, she smiled in relief.

"You are terrible." whispered Shion.

* * *

><p>Akane woke up in Karanomoni's empty office. She looked at her watch. It was almost 8:30. She was late! She sprung on her feet and ran towards the door.<p>

"Inspector!" Kogami's voice echo through the corridor "Wait up!"

The enforcer walked up to her. When he arrived near her he chucked lightly.

"I know that face, you have spent the night here and you have just woke up!"

Akane responded with a timid "yes".

"I see you have used Karanomi's couch. That's the best spot on this whole floor. I use to sleep there all the time."

Akane frown at him

"I bet you did, you pervert!"

She when off as Kogami stood there, puzzled.


End file.
